lockekeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Crown of Shadows
Locke & Key: Crown of Shadows is the third volume of the Locke & Key series. Issue #1 was originally published November 11, 2009, and ran until Issue #6 on July 14, 2010. Issue List 3-1.png| Crown of Shadows #1, "The Haunting of Keyhouse"|link=Crown of Shadows 1 3-2.png| Crown of Shadows #2, "In The Cave"|link=Crown of Shadows 2 3-3.png| Crown of Shadows #3, "Last Light"|link=Crown of Shadows 3 3-4.png| Crown of Shadows #4, "Shadow Play"|link=Crown of Shadows 4 3-5.png| Crown of Shadows #5, "Light of Day"|link=Crown of Shadows 5 3-6.png| Crown of Shadows #6, "Beyond Repair"|link=Crown of Shadows 6 First Appearances Characters *Erin Voss *Lucas Caravaggio Keys *Giant Key *Shadow Key *Mending Key *Omega Key Synopsis In Keyhouse, Nina Locke wakes up Tyler to tell him that Brian Rogan was hit by a car. Nina plans to go to Provincetown, and Tyler agrees to look after Kinsey and Bode. Elsewhere in the house, Dodge uses the Ghost Key to become a ghost and speak with Sam Lesser, who has remained on the grounds since he was separated from his body. When Dodge asks Sam if he has found the Omega Key, Sam tells him to find it himself, breaking ties with Dodge. As ghosts, the two fight, before both entering Dodge's body at the Ghost Door. Sam attempts to strangle himself and Dodge, but is eventually overpowered by Dodge. Nina hears the noise and arrives to investigate just as Dodge escapes using the Anywhere Key. Dodge quickly realizes that in his haste, he left behind the Echo Key, which Nina takes. At Lovecraft Academy, Kinsey Locke is approached by Scot Kavanaugh, who offers to escort her to the Drowning Cave, where he claims her father's name is written on the wall. Kinsey agrees, and sets out with Scot, Jackie Veda, and Scot's friend, Jamal Saturday. Arriving at the cave, they find that the water is higher than they expected. Kinsey and Scot eventually finds her father's name, but being so deep underwater, Kinsey is unable to read much. The part of the catwalk that Jackie and Jamal are on soon collapses, sending them into the water. Kinsey and Jamal boost Scot and Jackie up onto the catwalk's support bars to get them out of the water. Not expecting to survive, Kinsey and Jamal share a kiss, before Kinsey realizes they should pull the remaining catwalk down to use as a ladder to climb out. Her plan works, and she is chastised by Jackie for her recklessness, though they soon make up. Scot tosses his glowstick into the water, where it falls past a list of names, before landing next to a corpse and a door with the Omega symbol. In Keyhouse, Tyler and Bode discover the Giant Key, as Detective Daniel Mutuku arrives to speak with Nina at her request. He assures her that Brian Rogan's attack was unrelated to the attack on the Lockes by Sam. She presents him with the Echo Key, referencing how Sam was "fixated on finding a couple of old keys". As Nina prepares to leave, Kinsey discovers several empty liquor bottles in Nina's room, confronting Nina about her alcoholism. Kinsey is ordered outside by Tyler in an attempt to diffuse the situation. Outside, Scot and Jamal arrive to bring Kinsey a gift, a life preserver. Nina later phones Tyler from a bar, claiming to be in the car on her way back home. He tells her to stay in Provincetown for the night. Dodge, having entered Keyhouse, finds the Shadow Key, and uses it in the Shadow Crown. All the shadows in Keyhouse come to life under his command, and attack Tyler, Kinsey, and Bode. References Category:Volumes